In the past it has long been recognized that picking up a dead fly is objectionable to many and in any event unhealthy because of germs, etc.; however, it is, also recognized that the killing of such flies is necessary. For this reason there have been numerous types of devices such as the insect retriever of U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,487; the pick-up device, such as that of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,806,320 and 2,911,250 and 3,203,135. This invention is of a fly swatter which includes a pick-up device and which is of an improved construction as is set forth more fully hereinafter.